


Take Me To Church

by somethingsxgottaxgive



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anger, Angst, BoyxBoy, Forbidden Love, M/M, Sad, how do you even tag on here ive never used this website before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsxgottaxgive/pseuds/somethingsxgottaxgive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I found the experience of falling in love or being in love was a death, a death of everything. You kind of watch yourself die in a wonderful way, and you experience for the briefest moment–if you see yourself for a moment through their eyes–everything you believed about yourself gone. In a death-and-rebirth sense." -Andrew Hozier-Byrne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

It might be fate, it might a coincidence, it may be that it was never supposed to happen.

But it did.

Louis Tomlinson met none other than Harry Styles in a quite… _different _situation. But he’d never go back and change what he did that day, would never regret meeting Harry in the orchid.__

__Even considering the consequences, he would go back and live it all again, just to be happy for those few short months._ _

__He would live it all again just to feel true love the way he had._ _


End file.
